Several neuropsychiatric syndromes including Altzheimer's dementia, Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome are being studied in terms of memory function, neuroendocrine function, and possible pharmacological treatment. The pathophysiology and neuropharmacology of anorexia nervosa and orthostatic hypotension is also under investigation. The effects of arecholine (a cholinergic receptor agonist), and lecithin (a dietary source of choline) on memory function in Altzheimer's dementia is under study. The conclusion of a trial of lithium carbonate in the treatment of anorexia nervosa indicated that it was not efficacious. A family study of Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome suggests that the patients subdivide by clinical criteria into three groups, one with a family history of Tourette's syndrome. Family history was significantly related to the occurence of sleep disturbance, obsesssive compulsive behavior, and positive haloperidol response.